


Luck Is for Fools

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Percy doesn't like the fact that Oliver Wood is lucky and Oliver is just excited to finally play Quidditch.





	Luck Is for Fools

The fact that  _he_  was lucky, was aggravating for Percy. Oliver had managed to make the Quidditch team as a second year and quickly became one of Charlie's favorites. This made Percy jealous as Charlie rarely paid him any attention.

And Percy knew it was because he didn't really enjoy Quidditch as much as his siblings. He didn't fit in with them. Oliver did. He would fit right in with his family.

Percy thought about asking Oliver what his parents were like. Maybe he could convince Oliver to trade lives with him. Percy would enjoy being an only child instead of one of seven. The constant noise was calming since it meant he wasn't alone, but it was also distracting.

More so when random explosions came from the twins' room. He always locked his door on nights where the twins were feeling mischievous—which was every night. Percy didn't trust them.

They were only ten and would be starting Hogwarts next year. Percy thought about asking to transfer to Beauxbatons or something, but his parents didn't have the money for that.

Oliver's first Quidditch match was coming up and excitement filled the corridors. Everyone loved Quidditch, except for Percy who really could care less. He'd go anyway to support Oliver who was the closest thing to a friend he had, and his brother since, well, they were related.

* * *

"Ready for your first match?" Charlie turned towards Oliver and said, "Also, you should eat something."

The problem was Oliver couldn't eat. He already felt queasy and eating would make it worse, but he picked up a piece of toast anyway. Nibbling at it seemed to satisfy Charlie.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Oliver said, finally responding back.

"Good to hear." Charlie smiled.

Oliver wondered if Percy got to see that smile a lot. It felt very brotherly and for a second, Oliver imagined that Charlie was his brother. Oliver hated being an only child; it was so lonely. And Percy had so many siblings. They played Quidditch all the time together Oliver heard. Nobody played with him at home and he was very excited to finally play at Hogwarts.

He wanted to ask if he could come over during the summer to play with the Weasleys, but knew it would be weird. He wasn't great friends with Percy and hanging out with one's captain was a tad strange.

The simple fix would be to gain Percy's favor, but the other boy didn't like Quidditch. It was something he had told Oliver on the first day they met when Oliver rambled about it for the entirety of dinner. It didn't hurt Oliver's feelings. But he was sad Percy couldn't experience the wonder of Quidditch for himself.

* * *

Percy watched as Oliver zoomed into the sky on his broomstick. His eyes followed him to the goal posts. The whistle blew and the Snitch was released.

The next thing he knew he was watching Oliver tumble towards the ground. His reflexes snapped in and he waved his wand. Percy had read about the Immobulus charm and just did it. Once Oliver was safely on the ground, Professors came up to congratulate him on the perfect spell casting. He rushed away to see if Oliver was going to be okay.

* * *

Oliver woke up in a strange place. It smelt like bleach and poppies had a baby, and he didn't like it at all. His head hurt and his limbs burned when he moved. The bed was lumpy which caused him to be irritated.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Percy in the stands at the match. His wand stretched out in front of him and a wicked look on his face. Not a mean or evil wicked, but a fierce wicked. Madame Pomfrey let out a gasp and began to fuss over him when she saw his opened eyes. Oliver realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

She called someone in to look after him while she ran to get Dumbledore. Oliver was surprised to see Percy standing at the end of the lumpy cot.

"You scared me," Percy whispered. "I didn't think you'd wake up. It's been a week."

"Did we win?"

"What?"

"Did we win the match, Weasley?"

"No." Percy shook his head. "There will be a rematch since you fell."

* * *

Percy spent the last few weeks convincing Oliver he'd be okay. The Scot refused to get on his broom and urged Charlie to pick someone else. But Weasleys don't give up so easily, and both boys gave Oliver words of encouragement.

Nothing made Percy happier than seeing Oliver circle the goal posts at the re-match. He was thankful that, for once, he had been the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
